You Trust Me, Dont You?
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: "Ita-kun?" "Hn?" "When will I…see you again?" "Saku-chan…you will see me again. I don't know where or when, but I promise you…we will see each other again. Sakura-chan…you trust me…don't you?"


_**Name :: You Trust Me, Don't You? **_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**By :: gOtHiC gUrL 2.0**_

_**Authors Note :: Okie Dokie…in this everyone is a different age. Here is this list of the age's. **_

_**Naruto :: 16**_

_**Sakura :: 16**_

_**Sasuke :: 16**_

_**Kiba :: 16**_

_**Hinata :: 16**_

_**Ino :: 16**_

_**Choji :: 16**_

_**Gaara :: 16**_

_**Lee :: 16**_

_**Sai :: 17**_

_**Tenten ::17**_

_**Temari :: 17**_

_**Shikamaru :: 17**_

_**Shino :: 17**_

_**Neji :: 17**_

_**Shino :: 17**_

_**Kisame :: 17**_

_**Itachi :: 17**_

_**Sasori :: 17**_

_**Deidara :: 17**_

_**Kankuro :: 18**_

_**Kakashi :: 24**_

_**Yamato :: 29**_

_**Tsunade :: 38**_

_**Jiraiya :: 41**_

_**CHARACTER WHO WILL COME LATER IN THE STORY ::**_

_**Konan :: 19**_

_**Pein :: 19**_

_**Shizune :: 25**_

_**Iruka :: 26**_

* * *

"Ita-kun?" The pink-haired girl looked up at her crush. "Hn?" He stared at himself in the mirror. "When will I…see you again?" She looked at him in the mirror before he turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Saku-chan…you _will _see me again. I don't know where or when, but I promise you…we _will _see each other again." She nodded at him before looking away. "Sakura-chan…you trust me…don't you?"

* * *

"**Sakura-chan…you trust me…don't you?"**

Ever since that day those words have been embedded into her mind. Its been twelve years since then. She has told no one of the talk that her and Itachi had had that day. She would never stop thinking about that day till the day she died. She had a good friendship with Itachi before he moved away with his father, - his mother and father got a divorce a year before they moved - his brother, Sasuke, and his mother staying behind. Sakura and Naruto had helped Sasuke with his parents divorce and with his brother moving away. Even though Sakura was the one who needed more help, her childhood friend moving away and her probably never to see him again, even though Sasuke was his brother.

Sakura walked down the halls of Suna T. Kage High. Naruto on her right and Ino to her left. "Ne, Sakura-chan, have you seen teme?" Naruto asked, looking around the newly refurbished school. Sakura shook her head. "Che. He's probably in the school parking lot nailing a girl in his car." Ino giggled at her own remark. Her and Sasuke weren't on good terms with each other at the moment. Sasuke put flowers in her locker and said it was from Shikamaru. Ino has had a crush on her older friend for some time now, years in-fact.

"Ne, Ino-chan, can't you get over that _incident_ with teme?" Naruto looked at Ino, shifting his bag on his shoulder. Ino snorted, "_Like hell I will_." Naruto rolled his eyes as Ino stormed off. Sakura got to thinking, _I really do wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing…what if he is __**nailing **__another girl in his car…? _"Che, teme wouldn't do that to you Sakura-chan." Naruto stated matter-of-factly as he looked at his friend. "Ne, Naruto-kun, you scare me when you do that." Sakura muttered, closing her eyes as she walked over to her locker. Naruto standing next to her as he opened his locker. "Sakura-chan, yeah." Sakura turned to see Deidara heading over to them pulling Kisame's arm. Kisame was grumbling something about magical pixies and fairy dust as his eyes looked around the hall.

"Drunk? Again?" Sakura asked, closing her locker once getting the things she needed out. Deidara shook his head, "Che. More like your precious '_Sasuke-kun_' hitting him in the head with a pinecone, yeah." Naruto stared at Kisame before bursting out laughing, while Sakura was suppressing her giggles. Kisame shook his head and leaned on the lockers. "Seriously, how did teme do-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke, "Ne, dobe, I did nothing to this…fish." Kisame shook his head before straightening up, "Listen you little punk! You do that to me one more time I swear-"

"Swear what? That my Sakura-chan won't kiss me ever again?" Sasuke smirked as he kissed Sakura's cheek and put his arm around her. Sakura blushed madly. "Hey! Teme! Look at Sakura-chan, I think she's sick." Naruto said, closing his locker and walking in front of Sakura and putting his hand on her forehead. Sakura swiped away his hand, "Naruto-kun!" Sasuke chuckled as the bell rang, his arm loosening around Sakura and him starting to walk away. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said before running after him. Naruto sighed before looking at Deidara, "See ya after school!" Naruto waved at the two before running off to meet Sakura and Sasuke.

"Che. Cherry Blossom as a _boyfriend_. And it's his brother no less. Itachi won't be pleased." Kisame said, rubbing his head and looking at Deidara. Deidara only stared ahead, to where Sakura was headed. "Hai. He will _not _be pleased, yeah."

* * *

"Itachi!" Itachi groaned as he flipped himself over on his bed. "Hn. Leave me alone." he murmured into his pillow. The blankets were pulled off of him, exposing his naked skin to the cold. Itachi shivered before trying to get the covers back from his step-mother. She giggled, looking over his naked body, "I see you had some fun last night." He shot her a death glare before pulling the covers from her and covering his manhood. "Get. _Out_." She giggled before leaving and closing the door behind her. Itachi sighed before looking for his boxers. Once found he put them on, looking for his mesh shirt and slacks.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Itachi raised an eyebrow before walking over to his nightstand and picking up his phone. The screen read : _**Kisame**_. _I wonder what he wants. _He answered the phone, "Hn?" He heard Kisame laughing and other laughs in the background. "Awwww! Ita-kun!" Itachi rolled his eyes at Kisame's childish behavior. "Your drunk. Why are you calling me when your drunk? I told you to stop doing that." Kisame chuckled and hiccupped. "Sakura-chan has a _booooooyfriennnnnd_!" Itachi's eye twitched. "Annnnnnnnnd! It's your brother, Sasuke-san!" Deidara yelled, in a mad fit of giggles. Itachi stared ahead, "Hn. I'll be there by tonight." And he hung up.

* * *

_**Authors Note :: Yup, that's the first chapter. Don't worry, it **__**will**__** get better!**_


End file.
